The present invention relates to floor and road surface identification systems for industrial and roadway use, as well as floor surface treatment in general, and to a specialized diamond surface drill bit for use in installing the systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary surface drill bit for forming a dry recess in a wearing surface such as concrete, asphalt-concrete, masonry (including block and brick), tile, terrazzo or stone, and to methods employing the rotary surface drill bit for applying durable markings to such wearing surfaces, or for providing a sanitary, non-skid floor surface.
In many factory and industrial environments, it is desired to put markings on the floor to designate certain areas, for example hard-hat areas, traffic lanes for forklift trucks, and the like. Conventionally, paint is used, which tends to wear out over time. Such floor surfaces are generally concrete.
Another environment where durable markings are desired on a wearing surface, such as concrete or asphalt-concrete, is ordinary road markings, that is, lines painted on pavement to designate traffic lanes and the like. Although relatively durable paint is used, the paint nevertheless eventually wears, and the lines must be repainted.
Another common practice for applying road markings is to employ traffic tape strip material. Traffic tape strip is polymer based, and has embedded glass beads to impart reflecting characteristics. For attachment to a road surface, there is adhesive on the underside of the tape strip. While the adhesive employed is quite effective, traffic tape strip nevertheless is subject to displacement as vehicles move across. Since traffic tape strip protrudes slightly above the road surface, it is subject to damage by snow plows. Also, the corners tend to wear.
A related practice is the use of reflectors placed within recesses cut in roadway surfaces, which reflectors supplement road markings of paint or traffic strip material.
As another example where the present invention may be employed, in environments where liquids are typically spilled on the floor, such as a restaurant kitchen, it is desirable to provide a sanitary, non-skid surface. The floor typically comprises relatively smooth ceramic tiles. Conventional practice is to employ a set of non-skid mats, which must be cleaned on a regular basis, such as daily. Such is a time-consuming and often difficult task, since the mats must be removed to a cleaning area, typically outdoors. Moreover, materials employed in a restaurant kitchen are subject to various health department regulations.
As is described hereinbelow in detail, the present invention provides methods which address these various applications by employing a specialized diamond surface drill bit to form a shallow recess, for example one-eighth inch deep, and then adhering an insert, such as an adhesively attached pre-molded insert, into the recess. For practice of the methods of the invention in a time-efficient manner, it is desirable to rapidly form recesses which are dry so that adhesives such as epoxy may be immediately employed. Conventional concrete drills typically employ water for lubrication and cooling, rendering them undesirable for use in conjunction with the floor surface and insert systems of the invention.